Rekindled
by tashlyn
Summary: Bella falls in love with Jacob in her teenage years only to be left broken hearted. Move on a few years and Edward has now taken Bella's heart. But what is Bella to do when her first love re-enters her life and and rekindles the flame.


Chapter 1.

**January 2002**

"Thanks for the lift dad." I placed a small smile on my face, and looked to the man sitting on my right.

"Yeah have a good time. Don't make it too late girls." He replied.

"We won't, Charlie. It's not a huge party, and it already looks like it sucks." Angela said acting the responsible best friend trying to soften my dad up.

With that, I grabbed my small clutch bag, and stepped out of the car. Angela met me on the sidewalk linking her arm through mine. Dad gave us a quick look, and pulled away with a shake of his head. My feelings for this night weren't the best. Ange and I had an agreement of some sorts that we never went out two nights in a row . We always made it we had a break in between parties. The nights we didn't go out we would spend having movie nights at each others houses, sometimes even at Ben's, Ange's boyfriends place.

"Come on sweet, I know it's a bit out of order but three times in row isn't going to hurt us, too, much. Ben says this is supposed to be huge tonight. He even says that James will be here." She looked at me with a crooked little smirk.

I couldn't help but smile back, the mention of James helped ease my bad feelings, slightly. Quickly scanning the party I could see the normal people that were usually at the places we went. James caught my eye almost immediately, and I couldn't stop the small butterflies, that had started in my stomach. He was standing in the corner of the marquee that was set up in the backyard of a small, rundown, duplex. He looked up from the group he was talking to and saw me. Catching the look on his face as he swiftly turned his back on me gave it away, I was last weeks girl. It hurt to think that I had spent so much time pining over a, scum bag, like him. I plastered on a genuine smile, (I hoped) ,and decided that the only person who could make this night any good was me. I was 17, small, and curvy, but not overweight (I knew of some boys my age who were after me), and shy, but in a confident way. Angela had long left my side to find Cheney (Ben). Making the decision to have a good time tonight was hard, but now the easy part was keeping to that decision. I always found, that once I made up my mind about something I always stuck to it, no matter how much I regretted it.

Being underage, I normally relied on my parents to buy my alcohol. But tonight I left it in Ange's hands to organize. I knew if I had asked mum or dad I would have been pushing my luck with their trust. Her organized alcohol was a bottle of Vodka, and a two litre bottle of soft drink. Great, I would have to be mixing my drinks all night. I didn't mind mixing my own drinks, at our own parties, not when we were at a house, I didn't even know who it belonged to. I wandered around the back of the house, until I stumbled upon the dark steps that led up into the back porch of the duplex. Stepping through the door I was hit in the face with a wall of thick, grey smoke. Urgh, I was going to smell like weed all night now. I waited until my eyes adjusted to the murky light, and begun to weave, and jump over the bodies strewn over the carpet. Finally, after what felt like half an hour, and my head beginning to feel light I found a doorway. The kitchen was small, and messy with dirty dishes in the sink, and half empty boxes of cereal, and biscuits placed on the bench. I gasped for fresh air, and wished immediately that I hadn't, the smells in the air were rank. Mouldy food, musty cupboards, and dirt mixed together to make the most putrid mix. Throwing open the first door I could reach I began my search for a glass, or cup. The host of this party had obviously had more important things on his mind for example, getting stoned, then making sure he had plastic tumblers for his guest. Third cupboard was jackpot. Coffee cups were all I could find. I was going to walk around the party looking like an old gran drinking a cup of tea.

It was at the exact moment that I had finished mixing my first drink, and had turned around to try and find Angela, which I knew was going to be impossible, that James decided to make it known that he knew I was here.

Leaning into me, slowly brushing his lips against my ear he whispered.

"Bella, that top is too low. It is showing all the boys here what is mine."

I was taken back, and didn't exactly know how to respond to that remark. What was I suppose to say?!

"Um… James,….."

"Mmmm, you smell like raspberries. Can I have a taste?" James lent in and roughly grabbed the back of my head, shoving his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like cheap whiskey, and cigarette smoke. I kissed back ,as best as I could, while subtly pushing him back off me.

"Hey don't be like that ,babe. I was only wanting a quick taste."

"Yeah, a quick taste just like it was a quick flirt, and feel up last week. Isn't that right, James? What? Your little quest for this evening given you the cold shoulder and you thought you could come try your luck on me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He hissed through his teeth spitting a little on my hand holding my drink. I wiped it off, and had a quick swig of the mix.

"Don't think I didn't notice your little brush off of me, at the start of the night. Was I too boring, or didn't give out enough for you last week? Just piss off, James. I really thought you and I had hit it off last week, when you told me what you really wanted to do, and what bothered you most."

Oh, my God, even as the words were coming out I wanted to stop them. This was embarrassing, and it was showing what a naïve girl I was. I bet he said those things to all the girls he hit on. Give them the sob story, to butter them up, and make them feel sorry for him, then use them, and lose them. What an asshole. The hurt I felt from his rejection must have been a lot more than what I thought . I just couldn't stop the verbal vomit.

"I can't believe I told you the things I told you. I should've known you would do something like this, when you wouldn't even stay at Laurent's place last week. He's your best friend, I can't believe I have been so dumb not to see it before now. Urgh, I am so over you, and guys your age, you are all the same. Fuck you!!"

And with that, I turned with as much dignity I had left, and walked through the mass of people we had gathered as an audience. I had no idea were I was headed, or what I was going to do, but I know I had to get away from everyone just so the talking wouldn't start.

Looking at my feet and not watching where I am going is not a good thing for my coordination, and I ended up walking into a low hanging branch, hitting my forehead on it. Noticing where I was, I went and sat on the front steps of the duplex, and took two deep calming breaths. The night air was cold in my lungs, and made me feel cleaner after my dirty experience of before. Still holding the stupid coffee cup that I found I downed the rest of my drink, and grabbed my phone from my clutch. No text messages, or missed calls from Angela. What a surprise, I bet she doesn't even know about my little spat with James just yet, probably tucked up in someone's bed with Cheney in her happy, little universe. I know I shouldn't have been upset with Angela, but I couldn't help but feel like she was responsible for everything that was happening to me tonight. First her dragging me to this dead beat party , not having pre mixes, having to mix my own, having to find a stupid cup for stupid mix, getting high off smoke in back room, and then the run in with James. Maybe my feelings for tonight were right. I started a new text message, telling Ange I was leaving. She would get it eventually, and know where I was. Standing up, and brushing the dirt and leaves off my skirt , I took one last deep breath, and headed down the driveway to the back yard. I would give myself one more drink, say hi to few people I recognized, and call dad to pick me up.

The crowd of people had dispersed, and the music had been turned back up so that all you could hear was just a constant ringing in your ears. You could feel the bass from the speakers vibrate in your body. The marquee was a blue tent like set up, with the stereo placed at the back. The drinks were on a table to one side with tubs of ice placed underneath it. The walls of the marquee were streaked with condensation from the people dancing. It was the middle of summer and the weather never got any warmer than normal. Most girls were dressed in short skirts and tops showing as much skin as possible to attract guys. No one turned and pointed in my direction, which let me know that everyone was probably too wasted to have really paid attention to the performance they saw before. I shimmied my way over the patch of grass in the middle of the marquee, that doubled as the dance floor ,and reached the drinks table.

"Hey, Bella. How you going? Haven't seen you at many things lately."

"Oh, Hi, Jess. Um, yeah I have been trying to keep up with my studies and stuff trying to keep mum and dad happy." It was a complete lie but I didn't trust Jess she would have everyone at the party know my business before I had even moved a meter.

"Yeah, I know what that was like couldn't wait for them to say it was all good for me to leave." She snorted as she said the words.

"Yeah, well I got to keep my grades up to get into the course I want to study. It was good to see you, Jess. Maybe we could talk more next party I see you at." I smiled my polite way I have when I'm not interested in the person and turned. Then my world stopped turning.

The music disappeared, and the background faded. The air left my lungs in a whoosh, and I knew I was experiencing what I always believed in "love at first sight". He was tall with an overly dominating 6'5, with dark midnight hair cut short but with enough length that he could run his hands through it. He looked older than the other guys, but not by much, and was wearing dark navy jeans with a white button up short sleeved top, which made it easy to define the muscles that could be hinted at underneath. It was hard but I dragged my eyes away from the sexy predator like creature. I knew I couldn't be caught staring, he would think I was just some silly little high school girl. Noticing a group of people I normally hung with at parties, I made my way over.

A new song started, and we all formed a circle, I threw my clutch in the middle, and threw my drink back. I didn't want to be holding an empty coffee cup all night so decided it would be best, maybe, to hide it somewhere near the drinks table. Bending down in what I was wearing wasn't the best option but no one was looking, so I went for it and placed the cup behind one of the back legs of the table. Standing up I lost my balance, and threw my arm out to save me. A hand, a well defined, tanned hand, grabbed the upper part of my arm with long fingers wrapping themselves around my bicep. My stomach filled, immediately with butterflies. My head refused to move, and all I could so was stare at the long beautiful hand that was placed securely round my arm.

"Are you alright?" A deep, husky voice which filled me with lust asked.

My brain awoke, and my head finally listened, and I could look up into the deepest dark brown eyes, they were almost black, I had ever seen.

"Yes thank you. I have bad balance issues, and it doesn't help when you are wearing heels." I threw my leg out to show him my foot to prove point.

"I guess I'm lucky I don't have to deal with shoe issues." the reply came with a wide grin that cast dimples in his cheeks. My eyes then went back to exploring the contours of his forearms, and up to his biceps, where a tattoo peeked out from under his shirt sleeve. Looking up again I noticed his eyes doing the same with my arm, and the body connected to it. Our gazes met, and his hand dropped from my arm.

"I'm Jacob."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella it was nice to save you. You will have to fall more often so I can do it again sometime."

"Yep, I'll have to make sure I do that." I blushed and made my way back to the group.

Dancing was fun but wasn't distracting enough to get Jacob out of my head. He had also decided to stand on the edge of the marquee directly in my eye line, talking to Ben and Ange who had decided to surface for some air. The weather also wasn't make things better. It was so cold and I was hanging for a drink, but was too scared to make my way over to the drinks table. Noticing that the group I was with was pairing off, and that Ange had gone again. I bent and grabbed my clutch, and walked down the driveway to the steps at the front of the duplex. Opening my phone I had one new text message.

**Sorry I left again Cheney wanted 2** **go. Luv u -A**

Thanks Ange, thanks for this hell hole night. There was only one good thing about tonight, and that happened to be Jacob.

**That's ok talk 2 u l8r -B**

Shit, noticing the time I realized it was too late to call my parents. Which meant I would have to catch a taxi. Just as I was ending the call I heard foot steps coming up the driveway. I went quiet so that no one would notice me in the dark. What if it was James? What was I going to do if it was him? He was a lot stronger, and bigger than me. I was only a 5'4, 17 year old high school girl. Why did I have to be so vocal when I get upset. The person ended up walking straight past the pathway that led to where I was sitting, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Taking my shoes off, and rubbing my toes where they were sore to pass the time, while waiting for my taxi I began to hum a random tune. Stupid idea, the person who had walked past before hadn't left like I thought and was standing on the opposite side of the hedge. So they appeared out of the hedge when I wasn't expecting, and caused me to scream. I grabbed my shoes from the ground, and prepared to use them as a weapon.

"Who the hell is that?" A familiar husky sounding voice asked.

"Jacob, is that you?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"Bella. You scared me. I was going to stab you with my shoes!"

"Bella? Bella? What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Waiting for my Taxi."

"A taxi has just been past twice. They stopped and gave me the dirty."

"Oh no, that was my ride home. Shit what am I going to do now? What were you doing out the front any way by yourself?"

"Having a cigarette. And getting some air. I know that doesn't make sense but it makes sense to me."

"That makes perfect sense." Ok no it didn't, why was my brain turning to mush around this guy. Jacob quirked his head to the side, and half smiled. I sat back on the steps defeated my taxi was gone, and I really didn't want to be calling my dad. I hung my head in my lap and sighed. The air around me stirred, and I lifted my head a fraction to the side. Jacob was sitting next to me with his face towards the sky. He looked down, and caught me admiring him, and flashed the wide toothy grin that shows his dimples.

"So, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"So what do you do?"

"Ummm,……. What do you mean what do I do?"

"I mean what I say. Like for example you could say I work at the shopping centre in one of the cafes. You should come, and have lunch sometime."

My face suddenly felt like it was on fire. Did he really mean what he was saying. Was Jacob asking me out? My stomach felt empty, and full of bouncy air, and my hands went clammy.

"Well I actually work part time in the local library. So unless you like reading I think you might be out of luck . I spend the other part of life mostly at school studying. I'm in my last year." Better to get the high school girl factor out in the open.

"Wow the library huh? I really thought a café." He smirked at me. "Well how about it any way? Next time your free we can do lunch somewhere. Or maybe you would like tea and a movie?"

My face must have been the colour of tomatoes by now. I was so glad the front steps of the duplex were blanketed in darkness. I turned to Jacob, and studied his face to see if there was any falseness in his questions. He looked genuine, and his eyes were boring into mine.

"Sure. Ok. Do you have a phone I'll give you my number?" Reaching for his pocket he pulled out a small, silver mobile phone and began pressing my name into it.

"Right, hit me with it." As I told him my number I couldn't help but think of when he might call me, or message me. Jacob finished entering my details but left his phone open so the space we were in was illuminated with light. A soft caress touched the back of my hand. I looked down to see Jacob running one of his long, fingers up and down, following the lines of my tendons.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked you before I touched you." He shamefully admitted.

"It's alright it felt nice. It's just I don't know you." Nothing had sounded more wrong to my own ears then that statement. It felt like I knew everything about him when in fact I knew only his name.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should of done this differently. I'm Jacob Black. I'm 24, I have just moved back to town, and I'm living with my dad at the moment. I don't have a job yet but I'm looking. I know a few people here from when I lived here last. I really like you Bella, and I would really like to get to know you better." The last couple of sentences were mumbled, as if his voice was a radio, and the volume was getting turned down. The courage it must of taken him to say those things to me. It amazed me that I never questioned his motives. With all the other guys I had been with I listened to every statement they said guarded. My gaze met his after a long moment of comfortable silence. Deep pools of darkness penetrated , it felt right down to my soul. With both our faces illuminated by the glow of a mobile phone screen, I leant forward, and lightly pressed my lips to his. As our lips parted I let out a gentle sigh. It was a nice simple kiss, and he didn't push for more than what I was giving him. I looked at Jacob, and was filled with warmth.

"I should be getting home. It's late and I've been out a few nights this week." Disappointment filled my voice, the last thing I really wanted now was for this night to end.

"Well I could give you a lift. I haven't been drinking, and my car is just round the corner."

"Yes please that sounds great." The more I could extend my time with him tonight the better.

As we walked around the side of the hedge that was planted at the front of the duplex, I was surprised to see how truly dark it was where we were sitting. The street lamp lit most of the short dead end street we were on. The curbs were all lined with different models of cars, I glanced over them all thinking of the type Jacob would drive. As we rounded the corner I was completely shocked to see a rusty old VW rabbit from the 80's. Jacob watched my face to see what my reaction of his car was like. My eyes were bugging out of my head, and my mouth was in an O. This was definitely not what I thought. Judging by his character that I knew of I would have placed money on a jeep, or something big. I'm not a car person, but I knew some types. Smiling a huge toothy grin I turned to him.

"Wow this is not what I was expecting. I would have put money on a 4x4."

"What type of car do you drive?"

"Yeah, you really don't want to know that." I loved my truck but it wasn't exactly the type of car you would expect to see a 17 year old girl driving, which made it somewhat embarrassing to tell people.

Laughing, he opened the passenger side door for me and offered his hand as I climbed in as gracefully as I could. Running around the front of the car he jumped into the drivers side and turned the ignition. A soft rock song was playing on the radio that I was in love with at the moment so reaching over I turned it up singing along. I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the head rest. When the song ended I opened my eyes to find Jacob looking at me in awe.

"You have a great voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Umm thanks I guess. I didn't learn anywhere, I just open my mouth and sing. I did choir in Primary school can you count that as teaching?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yes I definitely would count that as teaching. You should do something with it."

"Ha, Yeah right."

"You did it fine just then for me."

"Yeah this is different." My face flushed again with the now familiar warmth I got being around Jacob. "Umm I live on the other side of town. I hope its not out of the way?"

"Nope, in the right direction actually."

I smiled, and turned to face out the window as he pulled the car away.

"It's just the house at the end of the street, the white one."

The car slowed, and so did our conversation. Our time was up. Jacob had spent the whole 15 minutes of the car ride asking me questions about myself, did I have any siblings, what music did I like, what movies did I like? I had monopolized the whole conversation, which I normally wouldn't have minded. But tonight I wanted to know about him, just as much as he wanted to know about me. Stopping out the front of my parents house Jacob gave a low whistle. His eyes raked over the yard, and the looming beast.

"Wow."

" Oh that is the funniest thing I've heard all night." I exclaimed, laughing so hard I had to choke the words out. I was used of peoples reactions to the truck. The house itself loomed over the green grass of the front yard.

"I'm so used of people saying something about it, but your reaction was just the funniest. I think because it was so simple, and straight forward." I spluttered.

Reaching out I grabbed his hand and wished with all my might he would turn and look at me.

"Where do you live?"

"At the reservation." There was a little twitch in the corner of his mouth when he said this, and I knew it must be because he had just been caught out.

"Why did you do this then, I thought you said we were heading in the right direction?"

"I don't know I guess I wanted to see where you lived. Don't think of me as a crazy stalker. I'm not, I was just curious."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and when he looked at me I leant in and gave him a quick peck on his lips. It was one of the sweetest things a guy had ever done for me. Lights flicked on in the centre windows indicating dad knew I was home. Giving Jacob another quick peck I opened the car door, and jumped out. Walking up the path to the front door I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.


End file.
